The Fate We Can't Escape
by BonneyQ
Summary: "The gods don't interfere with human lives" It's not that they can't, it's just that they don't care enough to do so. But when the destiny of a clueless man can take a very different course, Fate has to intervene, because honestly? Fate hates to think that she is wrong when it comes to love. Gruvia, Lyvia.
1. Fate Who?

**The Fate We Can't Escape**

* * *

**AN:** I know. _Another_ one. I already have four active stories and I am writing another one. But this will be small. Two or three chapters, maybe. It's just an idea that stuck in my head and when it happens, I act like a dog with a bone. I can't sleep well until I write.

**Disclaimer:** I'm gonna tell this once: I don't own Fairy Tail and I never will. My bank account doesn't like it, but I don't own FT. Hiro Mashima does.

* * *

**Summary:** "The gods don't interfere with human lives" It's not that they _can't_, it's just that they don't care enough to do so. But when the destiny of a clueless man can take a very different course, Fate has to intervene, because honestly? Fate hates to think that she is wrong when it comes to love. Gruvia, Lyvia.

* * *

**Fate Who?**

"Ice Make: Sword!" A man yelled while running towards the couple. An old lady was holding her purse, while a young guy was trying to take it from her. Gray Fullbuster was passing by when he saw it all go down. He was already going to interfere, because, honestly: who would take a purse from an old lady?

But when the guy raised his hand to hit the woman, Gray saw red. The guy was trying to hit a _woman_!

It wasn't like he was a sexist or anything. Au contraire. He was surrounded by strong women: Erza, Mirajane, Cana, Lucy, Levy, Evergreen, Lisanna, Bisca, Laki and Juvia. He had fought them all at least once in his life and didn't hold back. Women could be as strong as or stronger than men, but the girls he fought, wanted to fight.

Hitting a woman who wasn't up for a fight was something else entirely.

"Hey!" The burglar stopped his hand above his head, ready to slap the old lady. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The guy turned around and was about to say to Gray disappear, but when his eyes went to the ice sword he was holding, his fighting spirit was cut in half, contrary to the blade bearing man, who seemed to went out for blood.

Gray stepped closer with a mean aura and the criminal shirked in fear and let go of the lady's purse, making her fall behind. Gray immediately looked at her, concerned. He only knew tough old people, but he had heard that falling was a very big deal when it came to the elderly. Using this momentarily lack of attention, the burglar quickly ran away as fast as he could.

The Ice Mage kneeled closer to the old lady, deciding against running after the criminal. He could always bump into him later and show exactly how much he hated men who hit women, especially if they were grandmas.

"Are you alright, Baa-san?" Gray asked helping her get up.

"Yes." She said in a weak voice, but still holding her purse tightly. "He was… trying to rob me."

Gray nodded. "But you held there, though. You are a very tough lady." He said kindly.

"Thank you for helping me." She looked up to Gray and smiled, still a little shaken up.

"I couldn't just do anything, right?" He smiled back. The old woman was small and her hair was grayish, going white in some places which she was wearing it in a bun. Her eyes were green, her skin was as white as it could be and, of course, a little wrinkled. She had no strong features; she was just an old grandma.

"Many people would just go away." Obaa-san said and Gray's smile widened.

"Not me."

"No, not you." The old woman smiled, but this time, it was a little wicked and from her eyes, a white light appeared, blinding Gray for a minute.

"What the…?" Gray blinked a few times before he could properly see again. The old lady was gone, replaced by a young woman with golden long and straight hair, her face was ordinary, but at the same time, Gray couldn't help but think that she was somewhat beautiful. But what caught his attention were her eyes. Pale green, like the old lady's.

"You are a gentleman, Gray." The woman said, walking towards him. She wasn't wearing clothes like he (well, not him. Normal non-stripping people) did. She was dressed in… light? That was how Gray would describe it if he was asked. She was wearing a dress of light, as crazy as it sounded.

"Who the hell are you?" Gray asked, looking around and was a little bit confused to see that they still were in same Magnolia's street they were before the strange light. Things were the same, but they felt… different. "What did you do to me?"

"You humans and your urge to question everything." The woman rolled her pale green eyes. "My name is… Well, you wouldn't understand my real name, but you can call me Fate." She smiled prettily. "And I am here to change yours." Fate said raising her arms theatrically and Gray could only stare at the woman, confused. After a few seconds, she talked again. "Okay, that was lame."

"What?" The Ice Mage frowned.

"I'm here to give you a wake up call." Fate put her hand on her hips, while the other one waved at Gray. "You are not walking in your path, Gray. And I just hate when I am wrong about something." They were in silence for a few moments, before she added. "And I made a bet with my sister Maria; she wants us to call her Maria. Let see if it lasts, because I swear, she changes her name every ten years. Anyway, she's the goddess of Equilibrium. Or Balance. Whichever you prefer." Gray was still confused with it.

"Are you telling me you're a goddess?" He asked rather dumbly.

"Yes. I am the goddess of Destiny. Of Fate." The blonde goddess smirked. "And in my immortality, I never lost a bet! And I will not lose yours, Gray Fullbuster."

* * *

**AN:** Yeah. I'm random like that. Gray met a goddess and she made a bet about him. And I like Fate. She's... perky. :D

So, I think I'll start right now chapter two and I'll upload as soon as I finish! I am really pumped up about this one! Review and make me happy? *_*


	2. What A Simple Mission Can Change?

**AN: **Quick update, right? I told you I was fired up. And my internet connection sucks right now, so I spent the day bored and writing. LOL

_"Yes. I am the goddess of Destiny. Of Fate." The blonde goddess smirked. "And in my immortality, I never lost a bet! And I will not lose yours, Gray Fullbuster."_

**What A Simple Mission Can Change?**

"You're insane." Gray said after the woman. There was no way in _hell_ that was happening. There were not such things as gods. He was probably having a very vivid nightmare.

"You are not having a nightmare, Gray. I truly am here, talking to you. And yes, everything around you stopped in time; courtesy of my brother Tempo. He has this necklace that can take us anywhere in past or future. And it can be used to stop time too." Fate sighed and the man stopped on his tracks. Did she just read his mind? "Yes, I read your mind."

"Ah!" He yelled. It wasn't his finest moment, but when you face a person who can read your mind, you tend to forget about small things as posture. "You… you…!"

"_Me… me!_" Fate said in mockery, walking to his side, making her dress of light wave. "Come on, Gray. Get over the fact that I am a goddess so I can do my job, please?"

"How can you expect me to…?" Gray was exasperated and confused. "You're really a goddess?"

"Yes." Fate shrugged.

"And you can read my mind!" He pointed at the woman, still processing the fact that he was in the presence of a god.

"We established that, Gray. Stop beating the dead horse. It's dead." Fate stopped for a moment. "You humans come up with such crazy expressions." She giggled.

"Give me a fuckin' minute, okay?" Gray turned around and started breathing heavily and trying to really get around the fact that the woman standing next to him was indeed a deity. She sure looked like one, with her sparkly-light dress and her hair was golden like he never saw before. Maybe, just maybe she was a god. And maybe he could deal with it.

"Okay! Okay." He took a deep breath. "You're a goddess. Not the strangest thing that ever happened to me. I can deal with that." Gray nodded, sounding more convincing than he was feeling.

"Good. Now, let's go to business." Fate clapped her hands slightly, suddenly happy.

"And what would that be?" Gray looked at her confused. "I don't think we have business. Aren't you gods supposed to only appear to people who pray for you, or something?"

"Nah…" Fate said dismissingly. "We choose to appear to people who pray to us, but it's not a rule. It's just easier if the human believes in us. I mean, it would've been way smoother if you believed in the gods, but you don't, so you made a scene." She sighed and then smiled. "Anyway… as I said to you, my sister Maria and I made a bet about you and I intend to win, so…"

"What was the bet about?" Gray looked at the woman with awareness. If he knew anything about gods, it was that they had their own agendas.

Fate stopped for a moment. "I can't tell you."

"What? Why?" The man was confused. How was he supposed to help her with a bet if he wasn't aware of what it was?

"I don't want the outcome to be different." Fate shrugged. "Anyway… Let's begin."

"I can't go home until you're done, right?" Gray sighed, defeated.

"Right." Fate smiled.

"Then yes, let's begin. I want to leave this place." He waved to thin air. Everything around him was still, unmoved. He could even see a leaf in mid-air. It was _freaky_.

"Gray… What were you supposed to do today?" The goddess asked, solemnly.

"I don't know." He shrugged. "I was going to the Guild to take a mission, I guess."

"Aha! Yes!" Fate yelled, pointing at him, happy. "A mission. But, you were supposed to go with _someone_ in a mission."

"Someone?" Gray frowned as he tried to recall what mission she was talking about. "Oh, you mean the mission with Lamia Scale?"

Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale had joined forces to go out and battle a small dark-guild that was causing some problems down south. The guild was not in full force yet, so only a few mages would've been enough and since the two guilds were now Sisters Guilds, the masters decided that each one would let a mage go out and take the Dark Guild out.

"Yes." Fate nodded, putting her hand under her chin, pretending to think hard about something. "You're the one who was supposed to go."

"I know. But I couldn't handle Lyon for three days straight." Gray scoffed. There was no way in hell that he was going to stay with Lyon for three days. _Alone_. No way in hell. He had enough of the man during the times he appeared in Magnolia to bother Juvia. And Gray, of course.

"I see…" Fate continued to fake-think. "But what you don't know is that this teeny tiny little mission will change everything."

"Everything?" Gray's frown deepened with that. What was she talking about?

"Yes." Fate removed her hand from under her chin and put it together in the necklace Gray didn't notice she was wearing. It was golden and it looked like a compass. "You see… someone had to go in your place, so, your Master sent the little Water Mage. Julia."

"Juvia." He corrected the woman automatically and when he processed what she had said, Gray asked. "Wait, Master sent her?"

"Yes." Fate said, playing with the compass thingy in the necklace.

"Okay." Gray didn't know what the big deal was. Juvia had participated in Joint Forces before. She could handle it. "How does that can change things?"

"Why won't we go see it, shall we?" Fate smiled and the compass in her necklace started to roll and before Gray could ask what was happening, the white light he had seen before, came out of it and he felt a tug on his stomach.

His eyes needed time to adjust the light again and when he could see properly, he was confused. What were they doing in Lamia Scale? And was it nighttime already? What was happening?

"We fast forward a little bit. It's been three days since the day that Juvia girl left Magnolia." Fate said while Gray was still blinking, looking around, confused. "She is right over there, with Lion." Fate pointed to a balcony where there were indeed two people.

"Lyon. Wait… she's with Lyon?" _That_ caught his attention and he turned to the direction fate was pointing. "Doing _what_?"

"You'll see it soon enough." She said and they walked over to the silver haired man and the woman. When she saw Gray enter the balcony with all the intentions to say something, Fate talked first: "And don't bother say anything. They can't hear us." She saw Gray shut his mouth and just stare at the laughing couple from a safe distance and she turned her attention to the blue haired woman and the other guy. Things were about to get interesting..

"_I am thrilled that you accepted to go out with me today, Juvia-chan." Lyon said smiling truthfully. They were having a great time together._

"_It's alright, Lyon-san." Juvia smiled as well. As much as she would love to ignore the man, she couldn't help but think that he was a good guy. "Juvia had a good time."_

"_Then, shall we do it again, without Sherry butting in this time?" Lyon scooped closer to Juvia, who blushed._

"_Wh-what?" The woman stuttered._

"_I am asking you out on a date, Juvia. A real one." Lyon was looking into her eyes._

"_Lyon-san… Juvia's heart…" She tried, but he interrupted her._

"_It's already full, I know. Trust me, I know." Lyon said sadly, but then his face was filled with hope once again. "But how do you know that he's the one, Juvia? How do you know that I am not your soul mate?"_

"_Ly…"_

"_You won't know until you try." Lyon grabbed her hand. "I may be the man of your life, Juvia." He kissed her knuckles, never breaking eye contact."I may be the man that you're supposed to love and you're too blind to even try it."_

"_Juvia likes you, Lyon-san, but…" Juvia tried but he interrupted her again._

"_I love you, Juvia." Lyon said quickly and Juvia stopped on tracks. He sounded really serious. "And no, I'm not kidding, or confused, or even trying to compete with Gray. I truly love you. I love the way you blush, the way you smile, your voice, your clothes, I love everything about you. For you, Juvia, I wouldn't mind if you were with me and thinking of… him."_

"_Don't you ever say that again." Juvia said a bit angrily. "You are a wonderful man; you are kind, strong, brave, funny… and you deserve to be fully loved. You deserve a woman who makes you her priority. Not someone that will make you the second choice. You are _not_ a consolation prize, Lyon." By not saying his usual suffix, the Ice Mage knew that she was serious._

"_Then what will I get from you, han?" He said exasperated. "I love you, Juvia. I said to you a few times but you never take me seriously! I just want to be close to you." He stepped closer to her. "Look, I don't need a date. But… let me have you for a few minutes. Even if it is _just _for a few minutes." He mumbled the last part._

"_Lyon." Juvia sighed. "It wouldn't be fair to you."_

"_Nothing in my life has ever been fair. I don't think starting now will make a big difference." He laughed without humor and stopped abruptly. "Juvia, please. If you don't feel anything, I won't bother you again." Lyon mumbled the last part._

_He stared at her with pleading eyes and she thought about it for a moment. Would she have preferred that Gray gave her something instead of pretending it wasn't there? It would make her feel better if he had said something, crushing her hopes? Would've she given up? Was it only an obsession?_

_Could she get over it?_

_Deciding, she put her hands on his cheeks and the man stopped breathing for a moment and Juvia hesitated for a second. Was she doing the right thing?_

"_If it helps, you can think of him." He smiled sadly. Lyon knew that he was worse than a beggar, but if that's what it took to have her, he was fine with it._

_Juvia shook her head. "No. I'll think of you." And she brought his face closer to hers and let their lips touch._

-_TFWCE_-

"_I'll think of you_." Gray heard and he couldn't believe of what he was seeing.

Juvia was kissing Lyon.

Juvia.

Kissing.

Lyon.

The three words he never wanted together in a sentence.

He could see her hands on both sides of Lyon's face and the way the man was holding her by the waist, bringing her closer to him.

Gray couldn't help but also notice that it wasn't an _I-misplaced-my-lips-on-your-mouth-I-wanted-to-kiss-your-cheek-instead_ kiss. No, sir. It was an open mouthed kiss. It was the kinds of kiss you give to someone you have feelings for.

It was the kind of kiss Gray never wanted for Lyon and Juvia to exchange.

During the year that Juvia had known Lyon, they became somewhat friends, to Gray's dislike of course. And the Water Mage was always kind to the white haired man and often gave him kisses on the cheek when saying goodbye; and Gray knew that the reason Lyon appeared so much in Magnolia was the fact that when he left, he would get a kiss.

But the kiss that was happening in front of him wasn't a friendly one. It wasn't a goodbye kiss on the cheek.

Gray couldn't stay there any longer. He had seen enough. He was going to get sick.

"Stop it." He said rather weakly. "Stop this. Get me out of here. I don't want to see that anymore."

Fate was looking to his reaction and nodded and the light appeared again changing the place they were into the street they met.

"Why are you showing me this?" Gray had his eyes closed, knowing full well now what to expect after the burst of light.

"Because the decision you made today led to this." Fate said and Gray stared at her confused.

"What?" He opened his eyes, trying not to be too bothered with the fireworks exploding in his vision.

"_All _your decisions led you to this one: to go or not to go the mission. You chose not to go. That Juvia girl, she also made a decision today: to try or not? She chose to try." Fate waves her hand towards the Future Juvia.

"Lyon…" Gray started.

"Is another person who made a decision today: do something or don't." Fate put a hand on his shoulder. "You see, Gray… Every single decision in your life brought you to _that_ moment. That decisive moment, which you didn't even realize it was important, combined with the decisions of those other two made the future I just showed you."

"Is this going to happen if I don't go to the mission?" The man asked, looking up to Fate.

"No. This _is_ going to happen if you are not honest with yourself." She shook her head lightly.

"What?" Gray asked confused.

"That kiss isn't the only thing I am here to show to you." Fate squeezed his shoulder. "Come on. I'm gonna show you the moment you actually lost her." And there was the light again.

* * *

**AN:** I made Juvia kiss someone other than Gray. :O I liked it. Maybe I'll make it a regular thing. /being mean/ Mwahahahaha.

I actually had this whole kissing scene already done in my computer; I just didn't have the opportunity to use. Actually, I have many scenes here that I really need to use! ;O

Anyway, **Tempo** in Portuguese means **Time**, so Tempo is the God of Time. And damn, I still like Fate.

Special thanks to: **lnked Silver****, ****MissForgetfulMe****, ****superduperizee****, ****MewAqua1****, ****Stebbi**** , ****Yukari Hiwada**and **xRainGirl**, who reviewed last chapter! Thank you very much! I loved it!

Oh, there s preview for next chapter (Which is already done):

"_By the power invested in me…" The priest start saying and Future Gray seemed to be struggling with something. Juvia's eyes returned to her soon-to-be-husband and she smiled to him. "I pronounce you husband and wife."_

And that's not event he shocker of the chapter! I'm going to be a little mean now… When I get 10 reviews in this chapter, I'll upload the next one. /Mean Bonney mode on/


	3. Time Skipped?

**AN:** Important things will occur in this chapter! ;D I liked writing this I never wrote something like it before. Anyway… here we go!

"_That kiss isn't the only thing I am here to show to you." Fate squeezed his shoulder. "Come on. I'm gonna show you the moment you actually lost her." And there was the light again._

**Time Skipped?**

"Where... no, _when_ are we?" Gray opened his eyes and was confused when he saw Magnolia's Cathedral. It was a sunny day, the building was decorated. Appeared that the church was being used.

"Two years in the future." Fate said entering the Cathedral with Gray following her. "Lyon and Juvia had been dating for a year and a half."

"What?" Gray was confused. They were walking down the aisle but he didn't even bother to look to the people sitting.

"Yes. Well, after all that time, Lyon thought she was finally ready to ask her to marry him." Fate said and waited for the exaggerated reaction from the guy following her and she wasn't disappointed when she heard his half-scream.

"_WHAT_?"

"Marriage, Gray. United forever and all that." Fate stopped and turned around.

"But…" The Ice Mage was very confused;

"So, they arranged it all and four months later, the wedding's taking place." She opened her arms, showing the filled Cathedral.

"Wait…" Gray finally looked to the couple standing in the altar. He was seeing very familiar with that shade of blue in the bride's hair. "Is this…?"

"And that's what I want you to see." Fate stepped to the altar and pointed to the blue haired woman and the silver haired man. "That's the marriage of Lyon" She pointed to the smiling man. "And Juvia" Fate pointed to the blue haired woman.

"WAIT!" Gray looked to his nakama and the man he knew since he was a child. And he had to admit that Lyon looked happier than he ever saw. And Juvia… she looked stunning and pretty happy too. "Why are you showing me this?" He asked in a whisper.

"I told you. _That_'s when you lost her forever." Fate shrugged.

"You told me that they were dating for a year before… _this_." Gray pointed at the couple, stepping closer to them, giving a look to them. They looked… happy.

"A year and a half, yes." The goddess nodded.

"It means that I… _lost_ Juvia earlier, right?" Fate smirked a little. He was getting into it. The first step was admitting that he had her somehow.

"No, because you were too blind."

"I was?" Gray didn't understand.

"Here, let me show you." She looked to the crowd, searching for something and she spotted it, Fate pointed and Gray was surprised to see himself sitting in the second row of chairs. His future self looked a little annoyed with something. "See that moment, right… now?" Future Gray's face became pale and he started blinking really fast, snapping his head to the bride and groom on the altar. "You just realized it."

"Realized what?" Gray frowned.

"Oh, oh… and now…" Fate was excited while Future Gray's eyes widened and his mouth opened a little bit, as if he was surprised with something. "You knew you were stupid."

"Hey!" Gray felt insulted.

"I just read your thoughts. Nothing more." Fate smiled and they watched Future Gray again.

"_If anyone has something against this marriage, talk now." No one else noticed, but Juvia's eyes snapped to Future Gray and he stared back at her; but the man said nothing. He _couldn't_ say anything. What right did he have? After all those years, he couldn't interfere in her happiness when she was getting married? _

"_By the power invested in me…" The priest start saying and Future Gray seemed to be struggling with something. Juvia's eyes returned to her soon-to-be-husband and she smiled to him. "I pronounce you husband and wife."_

Gray just turned a little bit green with all the things he was seeing. He just witnessed Juvia marrying Lyon. As if he wasn't confused enough as it was.

"That small moment, the moment Juvia looked at you, Gray… _That_ was your last chance." Gray couldn't say a word. His throat was dry as he just stared while Lyon and Juvia kissed, celebrating the union. "She gave you one last chance, in her _wedding_ day."

"I didn't take it." He said to himself.

"No. You lost her forever this day, because she gave you up completely after that." Fate stared to Gray, who had become pale with all the information.

"She gave up…"

"Yes." The blonde goddess nodded.

"Did we…?" Gray asked weakly. Lyon and Juvia were holding hands and walking towards the end of the church, just married. "Were we still friends after… _this_?" He never stopped looking until the couple couldn't be seen anymore.

"I'll show you." Fate said, messing with the necklace and Gray waited for the light again.

-_TFWCE_-

_Gray knocked on the white door and heard a small: 'Come in' and he stepped inside the room. The first thing he spotted was the blue of her hair. Juvia Lo… No, Juvia _Bastia_ (even after almost six years, Gray still forgot about her new last name) was lying on the bed, looking very tired but utterly happy. She was holding a small bundle of sheets and Gray knew exactly what it was._

"_Hey." He greeted her with a smile. "How are you feeling?"_

"_Fantastic." Juvia smiled and looked down to her arms. "He is perfect."_

_Gray stepped closer to the bed to take a look. The baby Juvia was holding was quiet, sleeping peacefully. The small amount of hair that the child had was silver-ish, like his father's._

_Lyon's child. With Juvia._

"_With exception of his hair, he looks like you, Juvia." Gray said honestly. "He has your eyes."_

"_Do you think so, Gray?" She had stopped calling him –sama after she and Lyon started dating and before Gray realize his feelings for her, he was too stubborn to say that he missed it._

"_Yes." He smiled. "What's his name?" Gray asked after a few seconds._

"_Ulysses." Juvia looked up from the baby to stare at her old love. "Lyon and Juvia wanted to honor Ul in some way, so…"_

"_It's a great name. Strong." Gray managed to say but there was something forming in his throat, an urge to scream. But he couldn't. He was there to support Juvia and see her child. The child she had with _another_ man._

"_Do you want to hold him, Gray-sama?" Juvia asked quietly and Gray's heart made a cartwheel inside his chest. It has been years since she last called him that. She probably didn't even realize that she slipped and Gray wouldn't point it out._

"_No, thanks. I am not good with kids and…" He was saying, when Juvia started to put the baby in his arms. "Hey! Juvia."_

"_Don't worry. You'll be fine." She giggled and finished giving him the baby boy and Gray was amazed with the tiny little person he was holding. "See? Juvia told you."_

"_Yes, you did." Gray was looking down to the child in awe. He truly was perfect. Ulysses yawned, opening his mouth as far as he could without waking up and Gray found himself smiling to his actions. That small human was the most amazing thing he ever saw, and Gray Fullbuster had seen a lot of great things. But nothing compared to the miracle he was holding. His hands were so small, his nose was exactly like Juvia's, and so were his mouth. Ulysses was really perfect. "He'll definitely be an Ice Mage."_

"_That's what I keep telling Juvia." A male voice echoed through the room and Gray looked up from Ulysses, only to find Lyon already next to his wife's bed. Gray was so into the baby that he didn't even see his friend come in. "And she tells me that he'll choose whichever magic suits him better."_

"_And doesn't matter which Guild he'll enter too." Juvia looked to her husband, smiling._

"_Yeah, yeah." Lyon dismissed her, playfully. "But he already has a spot in Lamia Scale." Juvia giggled and Lyon turned his gaze to Gray. "My son will be a heartbreaker, right, Gray?"_

"_Yes." The dark haired man's inside twisted. For a minute he had forgotten that the child he was holding was Lyon's. He forgot that Juvia was married to him. He forgot that he lost his chance and entered in a dream where he was holding his son with her. He forgot and he felt bad for it. "He looks like Juvia. If he looked like you, he would've suffered in the future."_

"_Hey!" Lyon said playfully indignant. "I happen to be very good looking. Right, honey?" Lyon asked his wife and she nodded._

_That wasn't right. _Honey_. She wasn't '_Honey_', she was Juvia Loxar. Gray wanted to scream at him, but he had no right. That was their time together. It was their family._

"_Well, I just came to see how you were, so I gotta go." Gray handed the child back to Juvia. He looked up to Lyon. "Congratulations, man."_

"_Thank you." Lyon offered a big smile, without any trace of rivalry. He was truly happy and Gray envied it with all his being._

"_And you too, Juvia." Their eyes met and they stayed locked longer than it was necessary._

"_Thanks, Gray." He nodded and turned around to go away._

_When he reached the door, Gray looked over his shoulders and his heart sunk into his chest. Juvia had Ulysses in her arms and she was looking adoringly at him and Lyon was sitting by her side, with the same look, but directed to both Juvia and the baby. They were a family._

_A family he would never be a part of._

-_TFWCE_-

Everything stopped.

Fate and Gray were next to Juvia's bed the whole time, seeing Future Gray's look of amazement with the child and then turned into one of envy. Future Gray wanted what Lyon had.

Speaking of Gray, he was still looking blankly to where Juvia had been holding her child. Now, with the time stopped, he could really look to the new formed family not truly believing his eyes.

"Fate, I just asked if we would still be friends." He said, still not tearing his eyes off Juvia, Lyon and Ulysses. "You didn't have to show me that."

"Well, you asked me if you would still be friends. What's the better way to show you this than with her entrusting her newborn to you? She certainly wouldn't do that with an enemy." Fate tried to be funny, but Gray wasn't up for it. Not anymore. Things were serious now.

"You could've told me 'yes' or 'no'. That would have been more than enough." Gray practically growled to the goddess, who didn't seem to notice. Maybe if she wasn't a goddess she could've been scared, but she was immortal.

"No, it wouldn't. You would've misinterpreted. I showed you what you needed me to show you." She shrugged.

"They got married and had a kid." Gray was still looking to the frozen image of the couple and their child. "Lyon and Juvia."

"Yes."

"All because I didn't go to the _stupid_ mission?" Gray turned to stare at Fate and he was angry. _Very_ angry.

"No. Because you…" Fate tried to talk, but he interrupted.

"…'made decisions in your life that led to that moment'. I know. Stop saying this! Does that mean that I screw things up?" He passed a hand over his hair and started to walk from one side to another, looking like a caged tiger. "But how can a _small_ moment like that change… everything!"

"What do you mean by change?" Fate asked, interested.

"That wasn't how it is supposed to be, is it?" He stopped and pointed to where the future couple was looking to their son. "_That_ wasn't supposed to happen, right? I know it wasn't! You're here to make sure that I go back to my tracks or something!" He pointed to Fate. "She wasn't supposed to end up with _him_, right?"

"Yes." Fate smiled. "_Now_ you're getting it."

* * *

**AN:** Yes, Juvia stopped calling Gray '-sama' because you dating someone and calling another guy '-sama' would be weird. And **Ulysses **is cute. I never thought I would actually made Juvia have a baby with Lyon. Heck, I didn't even know I was going to write something other than one-sided Lyvia! :O I am surprised with myself.

Anyway, GO GRAY! *_* And I love Fate even more right now. :3

Again… 10 reviews and an update? :D

Special thanks to:** Chibi Waru-Chan, NekoMaji, Gray-Mochi , FairyTailxoLove, Esthellar** (Minha conterranea! *_*)**, Astronaut Tate, Benny Powell, Catwho, superduperizee **and** Yukari Hiwada**, who reviewed! You guys are awesome!

**Next chapter preview**!

"_Can you at least tell me if she would have been happy with me?"_

"_Hm… No." Gray opened his mouth to protest, but Fate held her hand, telling him to shut up. "But I can say one thing…" She pointed to Juvia, who was smiling to her son with happiness and love written all over her face. "In this life, she smiles like that to her son. In the life she has with you, she wears that smile every day until the day she dies for no reason."_

We're reaching the end, guys! T_T I'll write chapter four tomorrow morning! I don't have classes on mondays. LUCKY! Anyway, I am pretty sure that I am already asleep right now... :O Love you, guys!


	4. Can I Change The Future?

**AN:** My internet connection is the worst one on the freakin' planet. :)

"She wasn't supposed to end up with _him_, right?"

"Yes." Fate smiled. "_Now_ you're getting it."

**Can I Change The Future?**

"What you mean?" Gray looked at her with suspicion. He didn't like her wicked smile.

"Up until now, you were confused about what my mission was, right?" Fate asked, walking around Gray. "You have been wondering if what I was showing you were actually the truth. And I think that now you finally understood that this Juvia girl won't be available forever." The blonde woman stopped in front of Gray. "That she will move on before you realize."

"I realize what?" He knew what she was implying. He knew, but he couldn't say it. And he was half aware

"You know…" Fate pointed to his chest. "Your feelings."

"My feelings." Gray said sighing. He knew it would come to this. It always came to this: his feelings. The thing he had been avoiding for months.

"Yes." She smiled.

"I don't…"

"You don't…?" Fate interrupted Gray. "You don't have feelings for her? Because if you don't, I'm not needed. I will make you forget everything and the future can turn up exactly like we the one we saw." Fate walked over to stand by the bedside of the Bastia family and Gray eyed them for some time before talking again.

"Does she love him?" He asked. Gray was well aware that they got married and had a baby together but he had to ask. He had to make sure.

"Why do you ask?" Fate was interested. This was progress! Progress!

"Because if she truly loved him, she wouldn't give… _me_ another chance, right?" Gray asked and Fate had to contain herself to not make a victory dance. Gods didn't make victory dances. Gods had their pride.

"Well… She loves him." She told him with her unaltered voice. "He _is_ the father of her child and her husband. She loves him." Fate shrugged. Gray waited for her to continue, and when she didn't, he asked.

"But…?"

"But." Fate's lips twitched a little upwards. "It's not as strong."

"As…?" Gray's heart was filled with hope once again.

"You know." That time, Fate couldn't help but smile openly to the hopeful voice of the boy.

He knew. '_It's not as strong as the love she has for you_'. That's what Fate was going to say and he just knew it! And he felt relieved that she said it. Even in the life she was supposed to have with Lyon, Juvia was still in love with him. He knew that she loved him; it was really hard not to notice a stalker like her. And as the time passed, Gray found himself liking her back. At first it was only friendship; he saw her the way he saw every other girl in Fairy Tail.

What changed everything was the S-Class Exam.

When Gray didn't see her back with everyone else from the guild when they went to rescue them, he felt desperate to know her whereabouts. Of course, she was strong enough to deal with most of the shit life could throw at her, but she was after Zeref. The Dark Mage himself.

He kept telling himself that she was alright. That she was going to return to him, safe. He didn't have to worry. But truth be told, he was about to go search for her when Juvia finally appeared from between the bushes.

He felt that level of relief in rare occasions. She was fine.

After that day, Gray started noticing small things, like the way her hair had the same shade of blue as the ocean, or that her skin was so white that reminded him of snow; he also noticed that her eyes, deep blue, would become grayish when she was pissed off, exactly like the clouds in the sky were right before a storm.

And she had freckles.

They were small and almost unnoticeable to the people who didn't pay attention but Gray had been close to her enough to notice it and, not that he was going to tell anyone, he found them adorable. Especially the ones on her nose.

In the end, she was beautiful.

But he didn't like her because of her appearance. He wasn't that shallow and besides, he grew up with gorgeous women around him and he didn't end up liking _liking_ them because of their slender bodies and big bazongas.

Juvia was sweet. That was the best word to describe her. Truth be told, when she entered Fairy Tail, people were scared of her, with reason: she was a powerful enemy. But after some time, they realized that the scary façade was just that: a mask. She was a loyal and sweet girl who just wanted to have friends.

And in her own way, she had them.

The first friend she had wasn't from Fairy Tail but she convinced the Master that he was a good guy. Gajeel was a surprise to everyone when he appeared, but he ended up doing fine at the Guild. Then, she befriended Lucy and Erza, also before joining Fairy Tail. And when she finally _did_ join Fairy Tail, she also clicked instantly with Cana and Bisca. Levy took a few times but she also ended up accepting the Water Mage. The guys from the Guild liked her almost at the very moment she stepped in the guild, she was pretty dazzling and beauty was a weak spot for the old farts of the guild.

And there was Gray. She was his nakama from the moment that she helped Erza, that much go without say.

What really concerned the Ice Mage was the way that she was willing to sacrifice herself for other's sake. Sure, Gray would do anything to protect his family, but Juvia was just too reckless and it worried him. And he started to take care of her, at first he thought that it was what he was supposed to do, being her friend and all. But the truth was that he got used to her close to him all the time. He liked the thought of being taken care of. Another thing that he would never admit.

For him, she was like a breath of fresh air.

And yes, Gray knew _exactly_ how sappy it all sounded.

The Ice Mage was dealing with his growing affection towards Juvia, he knew that she wasn't only a nakama anymore but he wasn't really in love with her. Yet. And he didn't want to do something to screw the relationship they had by saying something wrong to her.

But then, stupid Lyon just _had_ to appear and fall for her. As if his life wasn't complicated enough, he had to add to the list 'make sure Lyon doesn't take Juvia away from Fairy Tail'. The guild was her home and Gray always hated when people were taken away from their homes.

Besides, Lyon and Juvia didn't matched.

Staring at the couple with their child, Gray was truly convinced that they didn't match. At all. They weren't meant to be, otherwise Fate wouldn't have appeared for him. The future was something else and in that moment, he knew one thing for sure: Juvia was going to end up with _him_.

He wasn't sure about his feelings at that moment, but when he saw Future Gray's expressions… he was in pain. The kind of pain that you feel when the woman you love ended up being happy with someone other than you. Future Gray loved Juvia and couldn't have her; while the Actual Gray had her, but didn't love her yet.

The thing was: he was pretty damn close to fall completely for her.

"Can you show me... how things would turn if she ends up with me?" Gray asked and looked to Fate.

"No." She shook her head, making the blonde hair move.

"No?" He frowned.

"No." Fate nodded.

"Why?" Gray asked, not understanding why she was doing that.

"Because I _can't_ show _your _future." Fate rolled her eyes. "I can show the future of the ones _around_ you, but not yours, otherwise you may see something you shouldn't and screw things over."

"That doesn't make _any _sense." The Ice Mage frowned.

"Tempo's rules. I don't mess with him." She shrugged.

"_Okay_." He sighed to try to calm himself down; and passed his hand through his hair. "Since you can't show _my_ future, can you show Juvia's?" That would be the next best thing, right?

"I can. But I won't." Fate said, smirking.

"What? Why not?" Gray didn't understand. Wasn't she there to help him out?

"Don't wanna." Fate sang song, looking up with as much innocence as she could gather. "Half of the fun will be lost if I do that."

"You… argh!" The Ice Mage exclaimed, exasperated. "Can you at _least_ tell me if she would have been happy with me?"

"Hm… No." Gray opened his mouth to protest, but Fate held her hand, telling him to shut up. "But I can say one thing…" She pointed to Juvia, who was smiling to her son with happiness and love written all over her face. "In this life, she smiles like that to her son. In the life she has with you, she wears that smile every day, until the day she dies, for no reason other than just being alive with you by her side." Fate smiled to Gray. "That must count for something, right?"

"Yes." He grinned. "That counts." Gray stared to Fate and pointed to the still figures of Juvia, Lyon and their child. "This future… I'll make sure to never let happen. So, take me back."

"What are you gonna do?" Fate frowned.

"You should know. Aren't you a goddess or something?" He smirked when he heard Fate groan.

"To see the destiny and fate of people I need my crystal ball as much as my brother needs his compass to walk through time, thank you very much." She was a little irritated by not knowing what he was planning. Fate took the necklace with the compass and was adjusting. "So tell me… What are you going to do?"

"I'm thinking." Gray grinned and looked to the goddess by his side. "Let's go, Fate. You have a bet to win and I have to change the freakin' course of history!"

* * *

**AN:** Gray's fired up! *-* And the next chapter will be the last one! T_T What will Gray do to make the future right again? Any thoughts? :D

Thanks to: **Yukistar, ****Yukari Hiwada****, ****superduperizee****, ****ivory9elektra11fullbuster****, ****MissForgetfulMe****, ****Alpenrose****, ****FairyTailxoLove****, ****JuviaFT****, ****Sukazu's**** , ****Stebbi****, ****Seirin**** , ****NekoMaji****, ****Catwho****, ****xBebiiAnn**** , ****lnked Silver****, ****Cheese Maiden**and**dorac**who reviewed! Thanks for your support! :)

**Last chapter's preview!**

(I'm mean. I won't put any Gruvia moments LOL)

"_I never lost a bet, Maria. You should've learned by now."_

"_I am the goddess of Balance, Fate. I like to think that your winning will come to an end, so I can start winning, you know… to make things even."_

Yes, we'll meet Maria! Anyway... what do you think about it? :3


	5. Happy Ending?

**AN: **The end of another story! T_T Even if it was short, I loved writing. Thank you for the support!

_"I'm thinking." Gray grinned and looked to the goddess by his side. "Let's go, Fate. You have a bet to win and I have to change the freakin' course of history!"_

**Happy Ending?**

Gray was running towards the train station, saying 'I'm sorry' to the people he bumped while doing so. He first went to the Guild to find Juvia, only to learn that she had already left to the mission with Lamia Scale. He didn't even say good-bye when he left running because he would be damned if he was going to let Juvia go and create the future Fate showed him.

She was _not_ going to kiss Lyon.

She was _not_ going to marry Lyon.

She was _not _going to have a baby with Lyon.

Not with _Lyon_.

Gray was not going to be that guy. He was not going to be the guy who only realized what he had once he lost it. And he was about to lose the girl he was supposed to end up with because he was stubborn about his feelings?

Even he wasn't that much of an idiot.

Once Gray arrived at the Train Station a little breathless after the long run, he started to walk towards the train. He needed to find where she was.

"You won't find her." Fate appeared next to him, making him jump a little to the side. He scowled at her and started running along the train and looking through the windows to know if she was there. The blonde goddess was floating around him. "That future is going to happen." She teased him."

"Shut up, Fate." He growled and some people stared at him like he was crazy and he realized that she wasn't visible for anyone but him. "Great. Now I look like a crazy guy."

"A crazy _shirtless_ guy." Fate giggled and Gray looked down only to find himself without his shirt.

"Wonderful." He hissed and when he was almost in the end of the train, he noticed the strange hat she liked to wear. She was the only person he knew that would wear that. "Juvia? Juvia!"

She looked to the window and her eyes widen when she saw him knocking. The blue haired woman opened the window, wearing a preoccupied face. "Gray-sama?"

"Is something wrong?" She asked and Gray just stared at her, forgetting for a moment what he was going to say. At that very moment, Juvia hadn't kissed Lyon, she wasn't married and she certainly had no baby.

She was _there_. In his reach and yet, he couldn't do anything.

"Erm…" was his very intelligent reply and that made Juvia become even more worried.

"Oh, God. What happened?" She put her head out of the window, her long-ish hair now hanging outside of the train, panic rising and showing it in her eyes. "Is everyone alright?"

"Yes." Gray nodded. "Nothing happened."

"Good." She sighed in relief. "Juvia thought something bad happened. Fairy Tail has been receiving some threats since the end of the Great Games and she thought that…" The blue haired woman sighed again. "I thought that we were being attacked again."

A Dark Guild attempted to pick a fight with Fairy Tail a month before and they ended up having a huge fight, which Fairy Tail won, of course. Since then, Juvia was afraid of hearing that they were under attack again. She hated to know that her friends were in danger.

"No." He couldn't stop looking at her. Juvia was saying something else but he wasn't listening. Gray was just staring at her. He was looking to her almost unnoticeable freckles, her cat-like eyes… She was _there._

"… because Juvia will go to Lamia Scale for the mission and…" Gray snapped out of his thoughts with her words. There he was being all romantic (inside his head) and there she was talking about _Lyon_! Okay, so she hadn't exactly talking about Lyon but either way!

"This mission… I was supposed to go." Gray growled with anger and Juvia frowned.

"Oh. Master said that you didn't want to go, Gray-sama." She was confused. "Juvia offered herself to go. She likes to bring down Dark Guilds." She said and then an idea came to mind. "Oh, did you change your mind? Does Gray-sama want to go in Juvia's place?"

He was about to say that 'yes'. Gray wanted her as far away from Lyon as she could possibly be. Just because he set his mind to change the future, it didn't mean that the other life couldn't still happen. So, his animalist side wanted to just tell her that she was his and she needed to stay away from any male. Forever.

But that wasn't what came out.

"No." He said. "That's not what I came here for." Gray shook his head slightly.

"Then what is it…?" Juvia let her head fall to the side, signalizing her confusion.

"There was something I needed to do." Gray said, making her even more confused.

"What?" She asked and then stopped when she felt his lips crash into hers.

Her eyes widen and she couldn't believe what was happening. Her Gray-sama was kissing her? By his _own_ accord? The kiss was just a small brush of their lips, but it was a kiss nonetheless.

"_Gray-sama is kissing Juvia! Gray-sama is kissing Juvia! Gray-sama is kissing Juvia! Gray-sama is kissing Juvia! Gray-sama is kissing Juvia! Gray-sama is kissing Juvia! Gray-sama is kissing Juvia! Gray-sama is kissing Juvia! Gray-sama is kissing Juvia! Gray-sama is kissing Juvia! Gray-sama is kissing Juvia! Gray-sama is kissing Juvia! Gray-sama is kissing Juvia! Gray-sama is kissing Juvia! Gray-sama is kissing Juvia! Gray-sama is kissing Juvia! Gray-sama is kissing Juvia! Gray-sama is kissing Juvia! Gray-sama is kissing Juvia!_" Was all Juvia could think while she was pretty sure that her heart was about to burst out of her chest and she closed her eyes to feel more.

When the train started to move, they were separated and Juvia stared at him with eyes wide open with surprise of what had just happened; her face was red and she looked a little dazed, making him proud of himself.

"Hey, Juvia!" Gray half-yelled and the Water Mage looked at him, with confusion and happiness all over her eyes. "When you come back, you and I? We're going on a date." If it was possible, her eyes were bigger. "And that's not negotiable." He had to yell that time, because the train was getting far and far away.

"Y-yes, Gray-sama!" She yelled back to him and before she went back to her cabin, Gray was sure that he saw hearts in her eyes.

He laughed to himself and put his hands on his pockets. If he knew her, and he did, Gray was almost certain that she was almost having a heart attack, or a panic attack, or _any _attack. He was sure that she was freaking out at that very moment. And he thought that he would be too after exchanging a kiss with the beautiful crazy woman.

But he wasn't.

Gray had this light feeling, like he had taken some heavy lift off of his back. He didn't say much, he didn't yell to the four winds that he loved her, he didn't say love words, and he didn't say poetry. But he told her enough with the kiss and with the date he asked her about (more like demanded).

Without words, he had said to her that he was going to try.

Better yet, he was going to succeed. Gray turned around to leave when he couldn't see the train anymore, laughing again.

"What did you do?" Fate appeared in front of him out of the nowhere again, making him jump a little "I thought you were going with her! I even thought that you would go in her place instead."

"I kissed her." Gray grinned and shrugged, returning to his walk.

"Only _that_?" Fate ran after him. To tell the truth, she wanted something steamier. She wanted to see him yell how much he loved her and that he wanted her away from Lyon from then on because she was his! She didn't enter in this bet to get this lame outcome!

"Didn't the other life started like that: with a kiss_?_" The Ice Mage reached the street and for the first time in some time, he was actually and utterly happy and peaceful. "You said it: It's not the mission, it's the decisions I made. And I decided to start the freakin' life I supposed to have."

"But…" Fate tried to talk, but he interrupted.

"I don't like the fact that she's going to the mission that led to the other future, but I can't force the future either, can I? I know we're supposed to be together because I felt in my gut that we were meant to be. You said it yourself, Fate." Gray shrugged. "The other Gray felt bad because he realized that he was in love with her too late. And he regretted never making a move." He was serious. "I made my move, but I can't force _my_ future too. If we are going to be together, she needs to meet me half way. And that includes me letting her make her own decision about staying with me. I made myself clear. Now is up to her."

"You know you will love her very much." Fate frowned. "Why don't you tell her so? Maybe that will guarantee that she chooses you."

"Because I can't tell her that I love her when I am still falling." Gray looked up to the light blue and cloudless sky. "I don't lie because I don't like liars, so, I won't lie to her: not about my feelings, not about anything. And trust me; I look forward to feel this love I'll have for her someday. It looked like it'll be strong." Gray let his head fall to the side, staring at the goddess. "Judging by the way I feel right now, maybe it won't take too long."

Fate stared at the man truly amazed by his words. Who would've thought that that guy could be so smart and grown up about the situation? She always thought that guys were meant to be really rude when it was about love. Maybe even in immortality you have some things to learn.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes, trying to pretend that his words didn't get into het. "I won my bet."

"Did you?" Gray smirked. "Were you hooting for me?"

"No." She scoffed. "I was hooting for myself. You were just in the way." Fate put her hands on her hips. "Do you have any idea of how long I am trying to make you see your feelings for that girl?"

"Really?" Gray was surprised.

"Yes!" Fate sighed. "I was the one who stole her clothes when she took that bath at the Guild, remember?" Gray nodded. "That was me! I thought that maybe you would see her body and jump her, or something." Fate was annoyed. "And then I made you walk into her, but you just offered her your coat and went to her place to get her extra clothes? C'mon!"

"I wasn't going to jump her, Fate!" Gray was red with embarrassment. That goddess was demented or something?

"Why not? Animals do that when they want a female." Fate frowned, not really getting it. Was she wrong?

"We're not animals, you crazy god!" Gray passed his hand over his face. "Men don't just jump on women!"

"Oh…" Her mouth made an 'o'. "That explains a lot. That's why the 'sexy plan' didn't work." Fate looked really concentrated. "And I assume that men also don't bite their women so other men won't touch them?"

Gray thought a bit before answer that. "Well, I certainly can see the fun in that. I think this one is right."

"Argh." Fate put her hands on her head. "Why aren't you humans like dogs? It would've been easier."

Gray grinned. "I thought you liked a challenge."

"You know it." Fate also smiled to the man. It was fun and it ended well for everyone. Everyone but Maria, of course. "Anyway, now that I won my bet, I can home and collect my prize."

"Yeah." Gray nodded.

"Don't look so down. You will see me again." Fate teased.

"Alright." Gray laughed. "Make sure that next time you come, there are no more bets involved."

"I can't promise anything." Fate giggled. "Bye, Gray." And in a blink of an eye, she was gone.

"Bye, Fate." The Ice Mage looked to the sky again. "Oh, crap. Where on earth I'm taking Juvia when she comes back?"

-_TFWCE_-

"Maria!" Fate barged in her sister's room. Maria was a red haired goddess, with the same pale green eyes that fate had. She and Fate had the same face, since they were twins. The Goddess of Balance sighed and got up from her bed, wearing a similar dress of light as her sister. "I told you I could make him realize he loved her _and_ that I would make him do something."

"Yes, you did." Maria put her hands on her temples and started massaging. Fate was worse than a child sometimes.

"I am very good with the destiny of lovers." The blonde glowered with pride.

"I'm sorry; do I need to remind you of… what were their names?" Maria searched for the names in her mind. "Juliet and the boy was… Romeo!"

"Hey!" Fate pointed to her sister, very exasperated. "I was right! They were meant for each other. It wasn't my fault if they didn't cope right. I did my part." She shrugged.

"I am sure." Maria giggled and Fate made a face.

"Shut up. Now you're bound by oath to give me all the chocolate I want for a decade!" The red haired laugh ended up as soon as Fate finished talking.

"Bitch." Maria growled to her sister.

"I never lost a bet, Maria. You should've learned by now." Fate was smiling with triumph.

"I am the goddess of Balance, Fate. I like to think that your winning will come to an end, so I can start winning, you know to make things even." Maria rolled her eyes.

"Not today." Fate practically sang.

"Yeah. I don't know what you see in that chocolate thing anyway." Maria was pouting by then.

"I don't see it. I taste them." Fate opened her arms in a theatrical way, and then let them fall again. "Lame."

"Yeah. Lame." Maria laughed. "Not go return the Compass. Tempo is going nuts without it."

"Whiny Temmy." Fate smiled.

"I know, right?" Maria agreeded with her sister and they tangled their arms together, going out of the red haired's room and walking towards their brother's. "Hey, Fate. Why did you show that future to the boy? You had many outcomes to show to him. The one with the Juvia girl and the Lyon guy was one of the very _unlikely _futures to happen."

"I showed him what he needed to see." She shrugged. "Besides, now he's going to appreciate what he has." Fate smiled.

Fate was _never_ wrong about a couple. She wouldn't let them be wrong for each other; fate was stubborn and so was the goddess of it. And from Fate, you can't escape.

* * *

**AN:** Me and my sucky ending lines. ;D

Okay, I stole the kiss scene from **Dream High** (One of the best Dramas _**EVER**_). I mean, come on! Sam Dong and Hye Mi? They're like Gray and Juvia gender bending (a little bit). If you never saw it, do it right NOW. You'll love it. And Jason and Pil Suk make me remember of Gruvia as well, because she is just the cutest thing ever and Jason is such a lovely ass. Yes, I see them everywhere.

Sorry that the bet wasn't something better. T_T Fate and Maria were just bored and made a random bet. But I think that it worked, though. I mean, Fate _did_ make Gray understand his feelings and act on it.

_**I want to thank everyone who reviewed so far**_! You are awesome! **S****tebbi**** , ****loveistheoutcome**** , ****Seirin****, ****Chibi Waru-Chan**** , ****Gray-Mochi**** , ****lnked Silver**** , ****superduperizee**. Thanks for the reviews last chapter!

So, now that I finish this, I'll go study. Tomorrow I have an exam and I have to pass! And next week, my winter break starts (Almost two months of vacation!) so, from next week on, I'll be totally free to write! So, positive thinking!

Thanks guys, you are amazing! Leave me your thoughts about "The Fate We Can't Escape"! What sucked? What was right? Where should I improve? Was it too sappy? Toodark? Tooemotional? Toocliché? Tooboring? I really like when you write to me, so, please do!

Bonney is out! :D


End file.
